


Against The Odds

by wickedgal08



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgal08/pseuds/wickedgal08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon confronts Elena about her almost kiss with Stefan, and it leads to an argument in which Elena desperately tries to convince him they can beat the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Odds

Damon's lips curl into his trademark sneer.

"So you're telling me Stefan tried to kiss you and you, what, let him down gently?"

"Yes," Elena insists, hating the arrogance in his tone, knowing the emotion blankets what he truly feels which is hurt. "I told him I was with you. What's the problem?"

"The problem is you led him on, Elena! What else was the guy with the fried brain supposed to think? That you were just being a charitable Samaritan? You told him you had history together long before you told him we were together, so of course Stefan presumed you were single, presumed he could still rekindle what you had!" Damon hurls the glass he'd been holding into the fire. "It's the only category in which he comes close to being human!"

"So this has nothing to do with the fact you're hurt because he got close enough to actually kissing me before I said something?" Elena retorts. "This is down to jealousy?"

"It's down to you not knowing where your boundaries are!" Damon throws his hands up in the air, exasperated. "I get you want to help Stefan, Elena, but can't you see how this looks? Granted, my methods at helping involved reminiscing over the dead and murdered, but all the other memories I could pluck out of consciousness wouldn't be enough to jog his memory. Even if your history with Stefan is seemingly erased from his mind, it doesn't erase the fact you're supposedly destined to be together. The universe is probably rubbing its obnoxious little hands together and having a right laugh at the expense of me right about now!"

"I thought we agreed the universe could go screw itself!"

"That doesn't mean I don't think about what Tessa said! It doesn't mean I don't still wake up every morning and look at you by my side wondering how long this can possibly last!" He swallows thickly, his azure eyes piercing her fudge brown eyes, silently casting his hurt onto her in probably the most honest moment he's ever had with her. "I love you, Elena, and the fact you love me is just something that's still a little hard to wrap my head around."

"Well, it's not hard for me," she snarls, stepping forward, jabbing him sharply in the chest. "I get why you might feel like I could turn and walk right back into Stefan's arms, believe me I do, but a lot has changed since the days when I believed me and Stefan could be forever. We lost a lot of trust, and I changed, and we both couldn't deal with it. You can't go back into a relationship when trust has been damaged that badly. I think that's why we were so quick to crumble when we tried to pick up where we left off after I turned. But you - " her harsh gestures turn into soft caresses, her hands resting against his bare neck, working up so she's cupping his cheeks, imploring him to hear her our, " - we started off on such uneven ground, started off with mutual distrust and then we grew to trust each other. I'm not saying we've not damaged each other along the way, but somehow we've managed to repair what we've destroyed, and it's that which'll make us last. And the universe can scheme all it wants, but it's you and me, okay?" She shakes him slightly, as if trying to shake her reasoning into his mind. "Okay?"

He still looks uncertain.

"I trust you," he murmurs, caressing her face lightly. "I don't trust everything else - fate, destiny, the universe, call it what you will. We just have the odds stacked against us, Elena. We always have."

He begins to pull away from her - physically, mentally, emotionally - and she clings on, stubborn, fierce, determined as ever.

"You quit on me now, Damon, and I'll just keep coming back," she grits out. "You dare walk away, I'll just follow. You try and cut me loose, I'll keep tying myself back to you."

He has to smile at her stubbornness, though his eyes reflect weariness and heartache.

"It'll always be Stefan, Elena," he reminds her. "I probably could've convinced myself otherwise before today, but now I just feel like history is dying to repeat itself, and I'm just getting in the way."

He attempts to pull away, but she locks her arms around his neck, steering his face back towards her, and she plasters her lips against his, molding their lips into a kiss which blends together all the frustration, the anger, the determination unique to them both. He responds quickly (because he can't quit her, let's face it), grasping onto her for dear life. His hands tug at her hair, pulling her into him so that her chest molds perfectly around his, and her legs wrap around his waist, and he staggers back towards the couch, collapsing against it as she kisses down his jawline and across his bare neck.

"You...idiot..." she gasps in between kisses. "You're...an...idiot...if...you...think..I'm...going...anywhere."

"Well, you have an eternity to convince me otherwise," he growls.

She laughs.

"I love you."

He pulls himself from the crook of her neck to lock his eyes on her, as if searching for the sincerity in that statement.

"I love you," he replies, with so much earnestness that she almost feels overwhelmed by it, and covers up her own vulnerability in that moment by attacking his lips with her own.


End file.
